


Drone Season

by Alarnia (orphan_account)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beekeeping, Bees, Bugs & Insects, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, PWP, Pre-Canon, Unbeta'd, Vibrators, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: precursor fic: Royal Jelly ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277734 )Bug porn. Absolutely filthy. Please don't read.





	Drone Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is your final warning.

The Drones are getting bigger.

 

It’ll be time for the to leave the nest soon. But by then they won’t need any help. All in all Caduceus’ job is pretty easy. He just makes sure nobody comes in and tries to destroy the hive, and wards off trespassers for their own safety. Sometimes his medical talents are required, but it’s rare. It’s a little sad to think that most of the drones will wander off and die. Killed by a predator or adventurer. They would have to be extremely lucky to find a virgin queen out in the wild. But the act of copulation would kill them anyway.

 

It’s sad, but death is a natural part of life, and it will always continue moving forward. It is simply the way of things.

 

Caduceus takes his wears into town. It is not hard to find a buyer in Shady Creek Run, But he does have to be wary. He takes the form of a human so as to not attract too much attention to himself. He sets up his cart on the side of a well travelled road, where Taskers are plentiful, and spends most of the day selling honey, candles, and Bee Bread. After a while a group of very talkative ladies dressed in bright colors and decorated with costume jewelry approached, and talked to him at length about the benefits of Royal Jelly. 

 

“It’s great, most people eat it because it has a lot of vitamins, but you can also use it as a skin cream too. People use it to look younger. But I doubt you all would need it. You’re all very pretty.”

 

It was the truth. The three women were all aging very well. the wisdom in their eyes told him they must have been in their early 30s at the youngest, and yet the lines on their face suggested a much younger countenance. Something about his words make the group giggle and flutter with excitement.

 

It’s a little strange, Caduceus isn’t sure what caused the reaction, but one of them has shifted slightly closer to him, and looks up at him with an expression he can’t read. She looks kind of sleepy.

 

“Oh you’re just trying to butter us up! But I can’t say I’m not interested. How much for a small jar?”

 

“Ahh... 100 gold, I think?” The three of them seem to wince in unison, and withdraw, exchanging a few whispers. Caduceus tries not to give away the fact that he’s a very good listener. 

 

“ _ It’s too much for me.” _ _  
_ _ “It is a lot… but we spend that much on wine on the regular, easy.” _

_ “We should get it, I heard Royal Jelly gets sold to nobles for sometimes 3000 gold or more! This is a great deal!” _

_ “Maybe we could resell it? You’ve got that one customer who likes this kind of stuff right?” _

_ “Yeah, But if we want this we’ll have to split the cost. I didn’t bring that much on me!” _

 

The girls continue to whisper back and forth to each other for a little while longer. Caduceus waited patiently for them to finish and tried not to be a snoop, no matter how educational it might be. Did Royal Jelly really sell for that much? Was 3000 a lot? If 100 was expensive for these girls, then if his math was right…

 

Wait, how many times could you take 100 out of 3000?

 

Caduceus was still caught up in the mental math, frowning at the ceiling and muttering under his breath, when the girls finish.

 

Oh, the sleepy one is looking up at him again. Actually, all three of them look rather tired, but then why are they creeping up on him like that? Caduceus can’t help but feel wary about how they begin fencing him in, but he’s careful to keep his face calm.

 

“Mr. Clay… This jelly seems just  _ wonderful.  _ But we were wondering…”

 

“...Yeah?” Why were they puffing their chests out like that? That couldn’t be comfortable.

 

“Is there any way you could give us a better deal? Maybe 100 for… 3 jars?”

 

Clay thought about it. He might be fuzzy with numbers, but if 100 was so much less than 3000, then surely 100 for 3 jars was even less, right? But then Caduceus had never really cared much for gold. He barely spent it. Caring for his hive meant he never lacked for food, or sweetener for his tea. But everything about this situation told him something was up.

 

“Surely there’s something you want. Something we could give to a _ handsome  _ stranger…?” The first girl placed a delicate hand on his forearm.

 

Wait. Handsome? Wait-  _ OH! _

 

The pieces finally clicked together and Caduceus felt his face starting to heat. It wasn’t like he was unaware of his appearance. He was… attractive? Yes. He’d been told that before. People had flirted with him in the past. But he didn’t even look like a firbolg right now. Just a humanish version of himself. And romance was usually so far out of his realm of interest that flirting either went over his head, or muddled his thoughts so much that he had to escape the conversation as quickly as possible.

 

“Ahh... you know what, 3 jars for 100 gold is fine. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got plenty to go around.” Caduceus fetched 3 palm sized jars and handed them out, using the motion to almost push each woman out of his bubble. The ladies were confused, but thankfully took this in stride. They paid, and left Caduceus to stew in his embarrassment.

 

He should maybe make his disguise more plain next time he came into the city.

 

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful. But as his stock diminished Caduceus’ couldn’t shake the interaction he’d had with the courtesans from his mind.

 

He wasn’t upset, just… unsettled? He didn’t normally think about romance and sex and the like, and his life style made that very easy. When he wasn’t in town he maybe saw people… once, twice a season? The subject wasn’t even a blip on his radar so it easily flustered him. The attention made him secretly giddy.

 

And being flustered… well it wasn’t good or bad. It was just a lot. Maybe one day he’d find someone who made it fun. But even that train of thought made his heart beat a little fast.

 

When the sun started to sink below the treeline, Caduceus found an inn to spend the night at. Wary of the looks that came his way. He briefly considered hiring someone to- no no he couldn’t.

 

That night he lay in bed thinking about what it might feel like to share a kiss with someone, perhaps a… he didn’t know. He’d lived his entire life isolated in the forest with no one to keep him company but his family and the dead. He knew there was… some kind of act that was expected of two lovers. He wasn’t an idiot. But nothing had ever really been explained to him. 

 

As his thoughts tumbled over one another he could feel them creating a restless stirring in his belly, so he quickly put it all out of his mind and tried to sleep.

 

He he woke groggily the next morning, and spent his well earned coin on supplies for the coming months. Food, tools, and a few exotic seedlings from the local herbalist. Gardening always helped him relax.

 

By the time he finished shopping and began his journey home, his worries had left him. He’d let the lull of nature carry his thoughts away, let his senses take over. Birds were singing over head, the mud squelched in between his toes. The sun pierced the thick canopy of the forest. It was hot out today, but the shade kept the forest floor cool enough. Living in the moment was something that came easily to him, his very nature required it.

 

He returned home to a flurry of movement. The Drones are leaving the nest, forging a new path for themselves and their species. Caduceus does not know where they go, it is not part of his duty. 

But it is entertaining to see them swarm, rushing from the entrance of their cavern en masse, flying high, higher. The sun forces Caduceus to look away.

 

Caduceus plants his seedlings, hoping they take to the soil well, hopes the flowers will be to his bees’ liking, and after several hours he breaks for lunch. He sheds his clothes and washes up in a basin. Afterwards he settles down in the grass, basking in the warm sunlight, and rubs a personal mixture of oil and royal jelly into his hands and arms to keep the skin from cracking. Gardening could be so rough on them.

 

By now many of the drones have left, but a few stragglers still hang about, reluctant to leave home. Caduceus can not help but with relate with them. He can not imagine striking out into the world, leaving the safety of his childhood home, alone, and naive. But every day that passes with no word from his family, he must consider the possibility.

 

He rubs another daub of jelly into his skin, spreading it higher over his shoulders and neck. He closes his eyes, letting the sound of buzzing bees and the smell of the unguent soothe him... He should make some tea.

 

With his senses occupied, Caduceus doesn’t notice the drone until it’s barreling into him, knocking him onto his back and crushing him under it’s weight.

 

The bee is buzzing loudly, excitedly. Caduceus would be scared if it weren’t for the fact that Drones don’t have stingers. The bee’s mandibles of course could take his head off, but the fact that this one is nuzzling at him, not snapping at him, tells him that the bee doesn’t mean any harm.

 

Caduceus can’t help but laugh, how ridiculous.

 

“Well hello there- ah hah- Ow. you’re heavy.” Caduceus tries to push the creature off him, or maneuver himself in some way that he is less crushed under the adult drone’s form. But in his position it is difficult to get leverage, and he is already not a very strong man.

 

The drone buzzes loudly at him, the vibrations shaking Caduceus’ insides. It’s furred body is hot from the incredible speed of it’s wings. The firbolg has to take a moment to catch his breath. Boy it was hard to breathe when your chest felt like it was being shook about like a jar of marbles.

 

“Oh- Oh kayy, you’re very happy- why-?” feelers rummaged with his loose robe, ruffled his hair. Gently but quickly slapping his skin. Something went slurp in his ear, and that was the only warning Caduceus got before he felt something wet sucking at the skin of his neck.

 

The drone was licking him with it’s proboscis. The sensation made Caduceus want to simultaneously jump out of his skin and arch into it. He’d always known his neck was very sensitive, but there was something wholly different between rubbing skin cream over yourself and having something foreign and wet exploring your flesh.

 

Wait- Wait.    wait. Oh how ridiculous.

 

“Do I smell good you you?” Caduceus asked in between giggles. It was the Royal Jelly. Of course the poor lost Drone would be interested in it. He wondered when was the last time the insect had been fed. The worker bees tended to kick the drones out after a while, since they were a drain on resources.

 

“Are you hungry? I can give you some honey if you are.” Caduceus offered, taking some deep breaths before the giddiness went to his head. He reached up to pet the bee’s fur, petting and scruffing it up in a soothing manner. The Drone buzzed again, long and drawn out. The firbolg had to shut his eyes against it. That seemed like a positive answer. But the Drone made no motion to move. It understood him right? Why wouldn’t it?

 

“I- come on, hah don’t you think this is getting pretty silly now? You’re squishing--” Caduceus had the air pushed out of his lungs again by another round of pulsing wings. The soft body pressed into his was growing almost unbearably warm by now, and he could feel himself growing light headed. He moved to push against the creature again, and tried for a more authoritative tone- But then the creature shifted, lifting it’s weight- oh good.

 

Only for the creature to pulse again, this time with it’s body better aligned with Caduceus’. It’s abdomen began thrusting downwards into the space between his legs.

 

Caduceus couldn’t breathe. His grip on the insect’s thorax tightened, scrabbled for purchase on it’s chitinous forelegs. Sensory overload was the best way for him to describe it. When he felt air rush back into his lungs again he let it out again in a grunt. What- what was happening?

 

The Drone continued to thrust against him, the force of it enough to shift Caduceus’ hips across the dirt, pushing him away but still kept secure between the massive insect’s limbs. Each thrust awkward but pulling something up out of Caduceus that until now had gone ignored and unexamined. It writhed in his gut and ached. He could feel himself beginning to harden. Every time he tried to summon some rational for it all the creature would vibrate against him and the thoughts would be gone- like the vibrations reached into his skull and scattered him like he were made of cobwebs.

 

So this was happening. It felt good. Especially the buzzing. But parts of it was still uncomfortable. Too rough, the drone was too excited. Caduceus felt compelled to sooth it, an anxious bee was a dangerous one after all.

 

“Shh- shhh ahh- not so rough-” and suddenly the creature gentled. Still moving against Caduceus but slower, sweeter. The undercurrent of pain faded, in some ways worsening Caduceus’ predicament.

 

“Ah-h so you  _ can _ understand me!” Caduceus laughed again, shakily. What was he even doing? Everything about this was surreal. It couldn’t be real. He was dreaming, he’d gotten sun stroke from working in the garden too long and this was just a product of his cooking brain.

 

It sure felt real though. Before long Caduceus found himself arching back into the other being’s movements, giving in to his senses. He panted with exertion, his face lax, little whimpers passing through his lips with each well placed thrust.

 

The friction felt so good against him, and he was so hard now, achingly. His neck was wet from the Bee’s explorations. He was content to continue with this, ride this wave of pleasure that was new and familiar to him at the same time. He could feel it jumping with each stroke over his cock- cresting- reaching up--- Caduceus let out a desperate wail. Spots danced underneath his eyelids as he climaxed. He gripped the drone tight as it rode him through his orgasm, Easing him down from it with languid, shiver inducing slides.

 

Things were awfully damp down there now. Caduceus felt like a teenager again, and he’d just woken from a wet dream, already fading from memory. But this felt like more than just his own leavings. Something foreign and long was sliding between his thighs and his ass. He was pretty sure that hadn’t been there a moment ago.

 

But he couldn’t really see anything from this angle, so he tried to make an educated guess. Drones… were male right? Caduceus shifted awkwardly, the shape was long, maybe half the length of his thigh, and awkwardly proportioned. It was bulbous at the end, With two smaller hooked forms flanking it, and very  _ very _ slick. He could feel the mass of it leaving wet stripes over his recently washed belly.

 

So soon after his orgasm, the continued humping of the Drone made him want to squirm, and he still wasn’t totally clear on what was happening now. The insect was not… finished? Not like Caduceus was, but he wasn’t sure what he could do to help with this. He didn’t know what- how did bees copulate? Was it all like mammals? The thing he was feeling downstairs didn’t feel at all like it, and yet the way that they had found themselves in this mess sounded like many a tail he’d overheard from his visits to Shady Creek, drunken humans, flinging themselves at whoever would accept them and letting ‘nature’ take it’s course. Whatever that meant. But Caduceus wasn’t female. Even if that was a dick down there, where would he put it? The insect didn’t seem satisfied with mere frotting.

 

Confused but trying to make the most of things, Caduceus lifted his hips, and shifted his legs, trying his best to provide friction for the throbbing member poised above him. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck under this bumbling creature for the rest of the day.

 

It was tricky, with how wide the bee’s abdomen was and how firmly pressed between his legs it was. But the Drone gave a buzzing purr of pleasure when the Firbolg rutted up against it. 

 

The beast shifted, it’s back legs moving to hold Caduceus’ hips and holding them aloft. What?  

 

The insects abdomen pulsed, straightened and curled until suddenly that long wet shaft was pressed up against his backside, Rutting up against his hole but slipping away.

 

He could feel it pulsing against him, frantic and fluttering, telling Caduceus just how not finished they were here. The Drone surely only had one thing on its mind. The next time it’s wings vibrated Caduceus couldn’t help the groan that tore out of him. His own cock stirred with interest once again from the stimulation, despite how sensitive he was now. 

 

Meanwhile The Drone still fucked into him- or, not quite. It was thrusting frantically against the cleft of his ass, occasionally catching the rim of his hole for one ball tightening anticipatory moment before bouncing off again clumsily. Caduceus might not have been thinking right- how would something that big even fit inside him? He’d never even thought to consider that anything might ever fit inside him, let alone experiment. But he found himself anticipating that moment of penetration. His entrance was deliciously sensitive, he could feel it pulsing in time with each needy twinge from his member. The slide of the drone’s cock over his ass made him squirm. The whole area was unexpectedly raw. Like even the most gentle of touches went straight to his dick and then straight to his brain.

 

But the clumsy ministrations did managed to help somehow, the pleasure making the muscles of the firbolg’s entrance soften slowly, leaving room for just the tip of Caduceus’ insectoid lover’s cock to push just an inch or two inside him. But even that little bit was enough to make toes curl.

 

“Ah- oh my-  _ oh  _ ohhhh-” It wasn’t even that much. Caduceus could feel not that the head of the Drone’s cock was small, it couldn’t have been wider than his thumb. But to caduceus, who’d never done anything like this at all before, it was enough to make him see stars again. Simultaneously the Drone pulsed it’s wings triumphantly a few more times and began thrusting into caduceus again with more energy. It couldn’t manage to push itself any deeper however. It seemed it’s shaft quickly widened out beneath it’s cock-head. But the force of each thrust was enough to push Caduceus  into the dirt, his back sliding over the soft grass. The Bee had to adjust its grip and walk along with the firbolg every few moments, though its thrusts never abated.

 

“Hhh- hhoww- Ah- nhh  _ ahh-” _ Caduceus babbled, his cock was vibrating, his ass was slowly being fucked open, taking the Drone’s thick shaft millimeter by millimeter. Almost burning but never quite too much, thanks to the slick sticky fluid that dripped off his lover’s cock in copious amounts. He had no way of telling how much was left, how much more he could take. But it felt as if it were endless. He felt indescribably full, and once again that breathless feeling was taking hold of him. Both from the intense vibrations coming from his partner, but also from literally having the air punched from his lungs but the violent snapping of the drone’s abdomen, pistoning it’s throbbing length in and out of him. He could feel the combined sensations coming from his entrance and his cock, down to the gentle teasing of his nipples against fur, ripping another climax from him, and his cum painted his belly as well as the insect above him. But the creature wasn’t done, and continued pounding into unabated. But it seemed to purr in pleasure as Caduceus’ hole clenched down around him.

 

Caduceus was beyond loud by now, moaning  ceaselessly with each touch on his body. It was the only way he seemed capable of processing the amount of stimulation wracking his sex-tortured body.

 

Before long he could feel the Drone’s extra sexual appendages hooking around his hips, some kind of sexual reflex causing them to clamp down over Caduceus’ spent cock, and finally.  _ Finally _ it seemed that the bee had bottomed out. Caduceus didn’t feel like it were possible for his body to give anymore, but with this final act complete it seemed the Drone felt satisfied to enter a new phase in their coupling.

 

Before, the creatures strokes had been fairly shallow, frantic, buzzing. But with it’s full length sheathed, it seemed content to move more slowly, it’s strokes deep and languid. In this way Caduceus was able to fully appreciate every bizarre ridge, bump, and contour as is slid through him, finding his prostate, now swollen with blood and arousal. Simultaneously the cock gripped at Caduceus’ softened length, stroking it and creating a moist, almost suction like sensation. 

 

It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, not like a hand or the brush of hot flesh. This was moist, pulling at something deeper, as his foreskin was pulled away from his glans he felt on the verge of exploding.

 

The firbolg felt himself choke on his spittle, interrupting his frantic mewling. And almost before he was able to fully appreciate everything that was happening, before his dick was even able to fully stand to attention for a third time, the Drone finished.

 

The wash of something hot filled him, and the appendages around his cock clamped down, spasoming over his length. Fluid gushed out of him as his lover game him a few final stuttering thrusts. But that was enough, the feeling of hot liquid filling him up and around his brutalized prostate, bubbling out over his flushed and swollen asshole, had him cumming one final time, his cum dribbling out over the Drone’s extra appendages and dripping down to mix with the fluids pouring out of their coupling.

 

And like before, white spots danced through Caduceus’ vision, before the pleasure made the world go dark around him.

  
  


He never found out what happened to the Drone after that. It was gone by the time Caduceus awoke. He never got to know what it might feel like for that monstrous cock to slowly slide out of his bruised hole, hell he never even got a good look at it at all, and nothing like that ever happened again. Which was probably for the best, but Caduceus could help but feel the insatiable need to be filled like that one more time… but as time passed he moved on. Forgetting the time that a giant honey bee drone rocked his world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry, but it's hip to fuck bees.
> 
> https://youtu.be/8CvqmD0CZao


End file.
